


Trouble sleeping

by lucasli



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, I know its cliche but whatever, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Only One Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: Jon had always had trouble sleeping. Nightmares, insomnia and work were his most common causes of sleep deprivation. But now, being held so tight and closely by Martin, it was all so easy to let go off.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Trouble sleeping

After Jon and Martin had ran away to Scotland, they found themselves sharing a lot of things. The fridge, sofa, bathroom, house and of course bed.   
Daisy’s house had only one bed, something that was quite the surprise when the pair discovered. It also made for hell of an awkward conversation.  
“I can take the sofa, and you the bed”, Jon had said, staring at the old bed as he tried not to turn red.  
“What? Jon no”, Martin had protested. “Your sleep schedule and insomnia are already bad enough, and sleeping in on the couch, you’d never fall asleep!” he said.   
“I’m used to sleeping there anyway”, Jon’s heart stung when Martin said the last sentence. Remembering how Martin had had to sleep in the office and the events leading to it were far too disturbing and sad for them to think about. Jon didn’t want the other man to have to experience that again.  
“Fine, what if we just… share the bed then?” Jon sighed. A violent blush coloured Martin’s face as he tried to respond.  
“I-is that ok with you?” he stammered. Jon almost laughed at how flustered Martin was, had it only been if he didn’t feel same.  
“Sure, better to sleep comfortably than”, Jon trailed off, the red flush finally setting on his face.  
The air around them filled with awkward silent tense as they both processed what Jon had said. Then Martin began to laugh. A happy and embarrassed and extremely contagious laugh that Jon was soon chuckling along to. They both knew there were some weird mutual feelings between them, but both were too embarrassed and awkward to address them. Small moments like these would be a blessing to them both.  
As night rolled around, Martin forced Jon to bed at an oddly reasonable time. Even though Jon had been reluctant and flustered, even going as far as too again offer to sleep on the sofa, but Martin eventually convinced him to join him on the bed.   
Jon always had trouble sleeping. It was his trademark to be an insomniac prick. It also didn’t help that the man he had more or less fallen for was lying beside him.   
The pair was lying face towards each other. Martin had closed his eyes and probably fallen asleep whilst Jon was still awake. He took this opportunity to study Martins face, even though he almost knew it as well as his own hand (or the one that wasn’t burnt). Martins face was round with small freckles over it. His light blue eyes now resting behind his eye locks, letting Jon look at his lashes. Martins soft, curly red hair was almost covering his face, making him almost resemble an angel. He was truly beautiful in Jon’s eyes.  
“Jon, stop staring”, Martin suddenly said, opening his eyes to look at Jon. Jon almost fell out of the bed from shock, but luckily didn’t. Instead he turned bright red.   
“Martin! You’re awake?” he stuttered. His head had gone blank as he scrambled for an apology and excuse. Martin on the other hand, found the situation quite humorous  
and started laughing. His laughter only made Jon more embarrassed as he tried to shrink into himself.  
“It’s not my fault that you got god looks”, he grumbled. Martin stopped laughing and looked at Jon.  
“Wh-what do you mean?” he asked, cheeks already turning pink. Jon turned redder and repeated what he said. Both were too flustered to say anything as silence fell upon them.  
“Jon, can I kiss you?” Martin asked suddenly. The question took him by surprise, but he didn’t blush this time. Instead of answering, Jon pushed himself closer and kissed him. The other man quickly leaned in as they found each other lost in the kiss.   
When Jon pulled away he felt a strange warmth and drowsiness in his body. Without a word he curled up into Martin’s chest.  
“Was that okay?” he asked quietly. Martin smiled softly at the archivist.  
“Of course it was”, he said. “It was with you after all.” Jon smiled at this. His eyes became heavy and he let a deep sigh out before pressing his body closer to Martin. Soon Martin wrapped his arms around the smaller man, making him feel the most loved and safe than he had in a long, long time. Not long after was he asleep.  
When Jon awoke the next morning, he found himself wrapped in Martins arms. The larger man was holding him tightly across his waist and chest, making Jon the small spoon. He smiled softly before carefully freeing himself from the arms. He exited the room as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Martin.  
When he returned he was carrying two cups of tea and Martin was somewhat awake.  
“Good morning, Martin”, he said softly, giving him one of the cups. Martin yawned as Jon settled himself beside him.  
“It’s strange that you’re the first one up”, he said whilst sipping the tea. “I thought you would be out for many hours or even days!” Jon chuckled at Martins remark.  
“It wasn’t that bad, not with you there”, he said. Both blushed as they recalled the events of the night prior.  
“It was nice Jon, really nice”, Martin said with pink cheeks.  
“Then why should we stop?” Jon said. Martin looked confused before he broke out in a smile.   
“You actually mean it, right? This isn’t some cruel joke or anything?” he asked, letting anxiety and the lonely get the best of him.  
“Of course I mean it”, Jon said. And with that he kissed him again.  
Jon had always had trouble sleeping. Nightmares, insomnia and work were his most common causes of sleep deprivation. But now, being held so tight and closely by Martin, it was all so easy to let go off. Jon found himself falling asleep much faster and comfortably in the arms of Martin. Maybe he had only needed a strong body to hold him as he drifted away. Maybe he had just needed Martin.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, sorry if this was weird! I started writing it pretty late and finished it in the morning lol. Also I have no idea if they say couch or sofa so I just switched it around, sorry. It's weird in someplace but whatever. Anyway I hope you liked this and please don't get mad at my description of Martin as that's just how I imagine him. OK, bye


End file.
